Denial
by HoTaRuMoMoChI
Summary: Naruto asks sakura to go on a date with him what happens if she agrees? What will Sasuke do tell her how he really feels or just watch his best friend take the girl he secertly loves? will their friendship be destroyed over sakura? click and find out!


Note: I made this story along time ago this was my very first couple story enjoy!!!

Summary: naruto asks sakura to go on a date with him what happens if she agrees? What will sasuke do tell her how he really feels or just be in denial? (Saku/Sauk) one shot

Aaa: normal

_Aaa: inner sasuke/naruto _

**Aaa: inner sakura **

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. A pink haired sixteen year old girl was skipping in happiness toward the spot where team 7 meets up for training.**" I hope kakashi sensei doesn't make us work to hard today" **sakura thought nervously. She slowed her skip into a walk and up head she saw him standing there with his annoyed face. Sakura stood next to him and fidgeted with the hem of her dress shyly.

"He-y sasuke-kun" sakura stuttered while blushing.

"hn" sasuke glared at her with his deep onyx eyes annoyed and turned away from her.(sigh) sakura put her hands behind her back and frowned. Sakura stared at his back then slightly opened her mouth and said

"sasuke- kun have you seen naruto-kun?" sasuke whipped around so fast sakura's eyes widened not expecting him to do that.

**Sasuke pov.**

"_Since when does she call the dobe naruto-kun?"_ sasuke thought a little irritated. I saw naruto sprinting towards us with his arms wide open like he was getting ready to hug sakura. _"Not on my watch" (smirk)_

"SAKURA-CHAN!" narutos loud voice rang through my ears he was getting closer. I stuck out my foot at the exact time he ran past me (boom!) narutos face met the ground.

(Silence)

**Normal pov**

Naruto gets up quickly and has his fists in sasukes face." WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR TEME?!" naruto was furious sasuke just smirked at him." DON'T SMIRK AT ME TEME!". "Just shut up dobe you're giving me a headache" sasuke crossed his arms over his chest in a cool manner." WHY YO-".

"ENOUGH!" both boys turn their heads to see a furious sakura." All you two do is fight I am sick and tired of it!" she stomped away hair fluttering behind her back "hmph". Both boys glared at each other then naruto decided to run after her sasuke stared at their backs then slowly followed.(poof) "Hey where is everybody?" kakashi scratched his head confused (gasp) "Could it be that for once I am not late"(smirk) "well this I will defiantly use against them hehe"(poof)

"**Those boys can be so stupid sometimes I just want to strangle them both ugh!" **sakura was still stomping down the path when she heard naruto calling after her she stopped her tracks.

"What do you want naruto" sakura glared at her blond teammate

(sweatdrop) "I just wanted to say sorry sakura-chan I didn't mean to get you angry, I was just so mad at teme" sakura stared at naruto and saw how serious he was she wouldn't admit it but she was touched by his words.

"Its okay naruto-kun I forgive you" sakura smiled naruto blushes at her nice attitude towards him_." maybe there is still hope for me_".

"Umm sakura-chan can I ask you something?" naruto was as red as a cherry by now

"Sure naruto-kun what is it?" sakura saw how nervous naruto was **"He's probably going to ask me out again; maybe I should give him a chance…"**

" Willyougooutwithme" naruto said so fast sakura could only catch some words. Sakura stared at naruto and saw him blushing."**O naruto you are such a good friend, but I just don't like you in that way…I am sorry…but my heart will always belong to him even if he feels nothing for me in return" **sakura stood there in silence naruto taking her silence as a no started to walk away.

**Naruto pov**

"wait…" a soft delicate hand grabbed my arm I looked back at her, her head hung low eyes hidden beneath her soft pink locks. I stared at her waiting hoping.

"Naruto can we go just as friends?" sakura desperately asked still holding on to narutos arm. "What if I want to be more than friends?" sakuras head shoot up so fast and stared into deep blue eyes. Their faces so close sakura was in a daze and slowly leaned forward naruto followed the same action their noses only an inch apart (swoosh!) a kunai passed right through the middle of their faces both teens shocked stared at who threw it. Standing in a tree not to far away was a furious uchiha his eyes blood red sharingon swirling in rage.

**Normal Pov**

Sasuke stared down at his two teammates with a blood thirsty look. Sakura felt the hairs on her back stand up in fright a shiver down her spine; she quickly turned away with a slight blush on her face that's all it took for Sasukes temper to raise. Naruto grabbed Sakura around the waist and whispered in her ear "get out of here its not safe" sakura still a little confused and flushed silently obeyed and ran away from the scene. Sasukes eyes followed her and were about to follow her until naruto stepped in front of him.

"I won't let you hurt her anymore sasuke, I want her to be happy with…" naruto took a deep breathe and looked sasuke right in the eye and said with all the courage he can muster head held high "with me.." sasuke just stared at naruto with a funny look in his eye.

"You honestly think she wants to be with you dope" (smirk)

"I think she does" naruto said with a smile "after all we almost kissed" (smirk)


End file.
